fnaf_roleplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Behaviour of Animatronics
This page is going to tell you about the behaviour of some of our fellow Toy Animatronics. Toy Freddy Doesn't move into the halls until Night 4. In Night 2, Toy Freddy moves to the CAM 10 and doesn't move throughout the night unless you don't check the cameras or the office frequently. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie is the first to move, he moves to CAM 4, the party rooms, then the right air-vent. It takes Toy Bonnie a while to actually get into the office from the vents because he usually gets stuck in the vents. The positive outcome of Toy Bonnie is that he swoops into your view when wearing the mask to warn you that he's here. You know that Toy Bonnie has entered the room because when wearing the mask, the office turns black then Toy Bonnie will swoop in, telling you that he's leaving. Toy Bonnie is one of the animatronics that is fooled by the Freddy Fazbear mask. Toy Chica Toy Chica moves into the hallway camera then the halls or CAM 4. Toy Chica is known to be one of the sneakiest toy animatronic. Because at 3am, she stays in the hallway, then goes straight to the left air-vent, without equipping the mask that will trigger a jumpscare. Oh, damn you Toy Chica. Toy Chica is another animatronic that is fooled by the Freddy Fazbear head, and isn't usually sighted on cameras too much. She is either in the hallway, vents, party rooms or CAM 4. Toy Bonnie however takes his time to gradually make his way into the vents. Toy Chica sometimes changes her moving steps if the call is muted or not. If the call is not muted Toy Chica will enter the vents much quicker. If the call is muted, she will stay in the hall for a while giving you some time to think and watch the other pesky animatronics that will come in your way. Toy Chica is harder to avoid because you can't see her swoop in to warn you like Toy Bonnie. This is one of the reasons why you can't play Five Nights at Freddy's 2 without volume. The Marionette The Marionette or Puppet Master is one of the base animatronics in the game. In FNAF 2, a dang music box is kept at your toes for winding. If you allow the music box to run out, Puppet Master will come out for hugs. The music box runs out fairly faster in advanced nights and CAM 11 is it's location. The music box is your number one priority and CAM 11 and the show stage are probably the only cameras you need to really check. In advanced nights you won't even need to check the cameras, and CAM 11 will be the only camera that is appropriate to check. A smart tip is to always check the left and right air-vents before putting down the monitor. You never know if that pesky Balloon Boy is there! This is an image of the music box running out. You can see that Puppet Master will rise out of his napping gift box and prepare for his jumpscare. A red triangle will warn you if the music box is going to run out. An orange triangle will alert you that only a quater of winding is left in the music box Balloon Boy (BB) Balloon Boy is that pesky little humanoid who calls Withered Foxy for playtime. Luckily, Balloon Boy doesn't move from CAM 10 until advanced nights. BB enters the left air-vent and warns you that he's their with his laughing and his 'Hi' 'Hello' If Balloon Boy enters the room, there is the most likely chance you will be jumpscared by Withered Foxy. Once BB enters the office, he's not leaving! You either have to hope that 6am comes faster, or just suffer the consequences- a jumpscare by Withered Foxy. If Balloon Boy is in the vents keep your mask on until he leaves and then continue the game. BB isn't much of a threat until he enters the office or stays in the vents for too long. This image is Balloon Boy in the left air-vent. You have to flash the light in vents because the camera will be black. Withered Foxy Withered Foxy doesn't start moving until Night 2 and above. He cannot enter the vents. He is not seen on cameras unless he is in the Parts and Service room. To make Foxy leave the hall, you have to flash the light various times. Thus will blind him and Withered Foxy will eventually leave. You know that he is there because your flash light will work strangley. When he leaves the flashlight also works strangley. There is an easter egg when Withered Foxy jumpscares you, you see Mangle on the roof between his ears. Mangle Mangle doesn't move until Night 2 and is located in CAM 12. Mangle usually appears with Withered Foxy and turns brown when she is in the hall with Withered Foxy. When she is only in the hallway, she looks like how she usually does. When she is on the ceiling, she takes some time to before she jumpscares you. When Mangle jumpscares she aims for the frontal lobe, that sort of explains the bite of 87. Mangle was wrecked by a bunch of toddlers and probaly wants to seek revenge from all the disastrous mess they caused. Old Animatronics The Old Animatronics are first located in the parts and service room. They don't move until Night 3 and won't jumpscare you immediately. They will give you a 3 second limit to put on the Fazbear head. You're not in much trouble if an old animatronic is in the hallway until they enter the room.